Paragus
|Race = Saiyan |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |FamConnect = Broly (Son) Bio-Broly (Clone of son) Moah (Henchman) }} Paragus is the father of Broly. His name is a pun on the word "asparagus". Biography When King Vegeta realized the power of Paragus' son, Broly, he ordered Broly to be executed. Paragus tried to plead with him, stating that Broly was only a child, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and he was ordered to be executed as well. They were both thrown out like garbage, although they both survived. On the same day, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and Broly used a sphere of his own power to protect himself and Paragus, transporting them to another planet. Apparently, he knew Bardock, as he recognizes Goku as the former's son. Paragus raised Broly, and eventually had a scientist create a crown capable of restraining, and controlling Broly's rage and power, after an incident in which Broly gouged out his left eye with a single punch. He later came up with a plan to get revenge on Prince Vegeta by luring him to a ruined planet in the way of a massive comet called Comet Camori, which would destroy the planet and kill everyone on it in the process. However, the plan failed when Broly broke the crown and went berserk, attacking Goku and the others. When Paragus attempted to escape in his escape pod, (expressing regret in regards to having to abandon Broly to his fate), Broly kills him by crushing the pod, then throwing it into the approaching comet. Other appearances Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Paragus makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. He also makes an appearance during cutscenes with Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2. However, in this game, his name was spelled Baragus. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most Basic form of Energy Wave. Paragus used it to kill Moah, one of his soldiers, when this discovered Paragu's plan to let Comet Camori destroy New Planet Vegeta. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Iemasa Kayumi *FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke' ' *Latin American Dub: Roberto Chi Sen Trivia *Paragus apparently at least knew of Bardock since he automatically recognizes Goku as Bardock's son. *Paragus' Saiyan Armor resembles the Yardrat Battle Armor. It also frequently changes colors throughout various flashbacks (and in one case, looked like he wasn't wearing any armor). Paragus is the first evil Saiyan to wear armour different to that of Frieza's employ. *Paragus is never seen fighting in the movies. *Paragus is the only Saiyan known to have survived King Vegeta's Execution Beam. *Seeing how Broly was outfitted with the ring at least 15 years before the events of the film, and King Kai's reaction to the entire South Galaxy (or at least most of it) being destroyed by Broly as if it just happened recently, it is most likely that Paragus had used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy. *Paragus is the last normal Saiyan to be killed. Ironically, he is also the only Saiyan Broly successfully manages to kill. *Paragus is similar to Babidi and Bibidi. Both enslave a far more powerful character, and are killed by them. Both slave characters are someone in their family line is responsible for creating (Paragus is Broly's father, and Buu was created by Bibidi, Babidi's father). On a related note, both Slave Characters were very hard to control when they were younger (Bibidi had a degree of difficulty of completely controlling Kid Buu until Buu absorbed Grand Kaioshin whileas Paragus had a lot of difficulty in regards to controlling Broly in his younger years prior to creating his crown). *In the English Subtitles for Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragus's name was misspelled as "Paragas" and in Supersonic Warriors 2, he is called "Baragus". Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Tyrants Category:Villains